Formas de decir Te amo
by MiselPineTree
Summary: Cuando estas enamorado de alguien, en ocasiones, tienes dificultad para expresar lo que sientes al respecto. El caso de Mike es algo especial, el chico ha decidido confesarse y no tuvo problemas para eso, sin embargo no ha usado las dos típicas palabras que expresan amor. Hay otras formas de decir "Te amo" Sully x Mike (Lemon) **Los personajes tienen apariencia humana**


Era una de esas mañanas en las que el silencio gobernaba sobre todo el campus de Monsters University, a primera hora por supuesto. Los estudiantes aún descansaban, otros ni siquiera habían logrado conciliar el sueño puesto que los nervios se hacían notar a tan solo una semana de los exámenes finales.

En una de las fraternidades de la universidad, mas bien la casa de Oozma Kappa, todos y cada uno de los miembros todavía yacían durmiendo, y tras haber pasado una larga noche estudiando, el peliazul James P. Sullyvan se hallaba totalmente exhausto. El chico apreciaba de forma inconsciente cada hora y minuto de sueño, eran oro puro para él, por desgracia toda esa felicidad se acabó cuando oyó sonar el despertador, ese molesto timbre le hizo fruncir el ceño y voltear su cuerpo tratando de ignorar el incomodo sonido - Cinco minutos mas... - Musitó con voz baja cubriéndose los oídos con la almohada.

\- ¡Ah, ya es otro dia! - Muy por el contrario a su compañero de cuarto, Mike Wazowski no tuvo problema alguno para levantarse, el chico apagó la alarma y luego de acomodarse un poco el cabello se puso de pie y se vistió rápidamente, tras el transcurso de unos minutos el peliverde notó que su compañero seguía durmiendo, frunciendo el ceño optó por despertarle. - ¡Vamos dormilón, ya es hora de despertar! - Habló en voz alta mientras aplaudía colocando ambas manos justo frente a la cara del mas grande.

\- Largate Mike. - El joven no demostraba interés por levantarse, su compañero comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

\- ¡Sully tenemos que irnos! - Gritó arrojandole un par de almohadas a la cara, el mayor respondió a eso con quejas y gruñidos.

\- Te recuerdo que es tú culpa el hecho de que yo esté tan cansado - Hizo un pequeño énfasis en el 'tú' mientras le señalaba con el dedo luego de haberse incorporado sentándose sobre la cama. - Si no me hubieras obligado a estudiar para ese tonto examen, del cual todavía queda una semana, no tendría problemas para levantarme. -

\- Pues te recuerdo que "ese tonto examen" es el examen de final de año, y de no ser por mi está mas que claro que tú reprobarías. - El pequeño prosiguió a arrojarle un par de prendas a la cara. - Ahora vístete, tenemos que ir a clases - Declaró mientras abandonaba el cuarto, Sully solo rodó los ojos e hizo un gesto burlón.

. . .

Luego de una demora tras asearse, vestirse y peinarse, Sullyvan bajó a la cocina, notando que algunos estaban desayunando saludó en general a sus compañeros.

\- Vaya, pensábamos que ibas a dormir hasta el día siguiente - Los gemelos Terri y Terry se rieron con mofa.

\- Y lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque Mike me despertó, es como mi segunda madre o algo así. - Respondió riéndose. El peliverde, que también se encontraba allí, puso una mueca de disgusto tras aquella respuesta. Eso solo logró que Sullyvan riera mas.

\- ¿Tu segunda madre? Mas bien yo diría tu 'esposa' - Habló uno de los gemelos continuando con la burla. En ese momento Mike se hallaba dando un sorbo a su café, este por poco lo escupe al oir tal chiste.

\- Mmh... no estaría mal - El peliazul continuó siguiendo la corriente a la charla, sin embargo la paciencia de Mike ya se había colmado por lo que decidió interferir.

\- ¡Suficiente! Basta de bromas, Sully. Mejor termina tu desayuno y vayámonos - Ordenó alzando la voz y levantándose de la mesa para ir en busca de sus cosas.

\- Definitivamente, una excelente esposa - Habló casi en un susurro mientras se llevaba la taza a la boca y miraba de reojo como el peliverde salia de la habitación. Terri y Terry continuaron riendo y charlando junto a Sully, luego de uno minutos todos terminaron su desayuno y prosiguieron a marcharse.

...

\- ¡Mike! - El peliazul corría exhaustado persiguiendo a su compañero, nunca pensó que se adelantaría tanto, una vez que lo alcanzó lo sujetó por el hombro para que se detuviese. - Oye, ¿Que te sucede? Se suponía que me ibas a esperar- Se quejó mientras trataba de recuperar el aire.

\- Se hacía tarde y tú no dejabas de hablar tus idioteces en frente de los demás - Respondió molesto, el chico ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada al mas alto.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Estas molesto por eso? Mike, sabes que son solo bromas.

\- De muy mal gusto y para nada graciosas.

\- Oh, vamos. Siempre te enojas cuando hago ese tipo de comentarios, ¿Tanto te molesta que los diga?

\- No me molesta que los digas, si no, cómo los dices... - Declaró desviando la mirada.

\- ¿A que te refieres? - Lo cuestionó con la mirada haciendo un leve gesto de interrogante alzando una ceja

\- Sé que son solo bromas, pero ya me incomodan un poco... no entiendo como no tienes problemas en decir cosas por ese estilo... - El peliverde buscaba alguna forma de tratar de explicarse, mas ese lió de pensamientos en su cabeza no le dejaban hablar de forma coherente.

-Mike... no te entiendo nada

\- Olvídalo.

\- No, no, en serio quiero saber que sucede. Explícate mejor

El mas bajito soltó un suspiro al aire y se dispuso a hablar.

\- Sully, siendo sincero no entiendo como no lo pillas, sabes muy bien que tú... - Un fuerte sonido se hizo oír desde lejos, era el timbre del inicio de clases, Mike se distrajo por completo de la charla y se dirigió con gran prisa hacia el edificio, dejando a su compañero completamente olvidado y con una expresión anonada.

\- ¡Mike, espera! - Los intentos de Sully por alcanzar a su amigo eran inútiles, el bajito ya se había marchado. Sin mas remedio, dio un quejido y marchó en dirección a clases.

Sullyvan llegó un par de minutos tarde, de todas formas se salvó de obtener un castigo por ello puesto que el profesor se había demorado. Al entrar al salón el muchacho buscó con la mirada a su compañero y lo encontró, Mike estaba sentado en primera fila, cosa que no era para nada extraño, por desgracia no le había guardado un asiento a su lado. Sully gruñó levemente al notar eso y se dispuso a sentarse un par de asientos mas atrás.

El profesor finalmente hizo su aparición y comenzó con la clase de sustos, dio un par de consejos e hizo unas anotaciones en la pizarra para que los estudiantes anotaran. Por mas que intentaba concentrarse, el joven peliazul no lo conseguía, se hallaba intrigado por la breve charla con su compañero. Se maldijo a sí mismo por no poder esperar y decidió escribir en un trozo de papel.

 _"¿Que era lo que estabas por decirme?"_

El muchacho arrugó la hoja haciendo una pequeña bola de papel y se la lanzó con su mejor puntería y siendo cuidadoso para que el profesor no lo viera. Mike se exaltó al recibirlo, con cuidado abrió la hoja y al leer tal mensaje se volteó molesto para ver al peliazul haciendo un claro gesto que indicaba "no fastidies" Sully le rogó que respondiera el papel.

Rodando los ojos y resignándose ante la suplica del mayor, Wazowski escribió en la hoja. _"No molestes Sully, quiero prestar atención a la clase. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo."_

El peliverde lanzó el bollo de papel y su compañero lo pudo alcanzar, fue un tiro perfecto. Mas no tardó en devolverle la hoja nuevamente con una nueva respuesta _"Vamos Mike, dime"_

El bajito ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, estaba tan al borde que sin notarlo se puso de pie para lanzar la hoja nuevamente hacia el mas alto, sin querer llamó la atención del profesor quién furioso les gritó a ambos.

\- ¡Wazowski, Sullyvan. Fuera de mi clase!

El mas pequeño abrió los ojos como platos al percatarse de aquello, de inmediato le suplicó al profesor que le disculpase, mas este parecía bastante molesto. Ambos alumnos fueron sacados de la clase.

Una vez fuera, un silencio incomodo se formó, el par de chicos estaba parado en medio del pasillo luego de que le hayan cerrado la puerta del salón. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, Mike intentaba tranquilizarse, ya que dentro de su cabeza todo era un caos, vamos había sido expulsado de una clase, no podía simplemente ignorarlo. Llevó sus manos a su frente y trató de respirar hondo, no pronunció palabra alguna.

Sullyvan por otro lado se mostraba bastante calmado, no era la primera vez que le pasaba tal cosa, estaba acostumbrado y hasta se lo tomaba con gracia, de todas formas no podía evitar sentirse culpable y es que después de todo si era por causa de él que ahora estaban fuera.

-Mike, yo...- El chico se estaba por disculpar pero fue interrumpido.

\- No lo hagas. No pidas disculpas. ¡Eres un torpe! - Reprochó molesto y levantando la voz

\- Lo sé, pero es que yo solo...- Nuevamente fue interrumpido

\- No entiendo cómo lo haces, siempre arruinas todo. ¡Ya estoy harto de tí!

\- Oye, oye, cálmate.

\- NO QUIERO CALMARME, FUI EXPULSADO DE LA CLASE POR TU CULPA.

Sully llevo ambas manos a la boca del chico impidiéndole que hable, fue un acto de reflejo puesto que ni siquiera lo pensó. Acto seguido lo alzó y se lo llevó lejos del pasillo. Una vez fuera lo soltó.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos haces?! - Protestó ante eso último.

\- Si sigues gritando así el profesor saldrá y te expulsará directamente de la escuela. Cálmate, Mike.

El pequeño dio un suspiro que lo ayudó a recuperar la calma. Ya estando tranquilo habló.

\- Bien, ya estoy tranquilo. ¿Contento?

\- Muy contento. Oye, tenemos como dos horas libres ya que estamos fuera de clases, ¿Que dices si vamos al gimnacio?

\- ¿Al gimnacio?

\- Ya sabes, los camarines del gimnasio. Nadie va allí, si nos quedamos aquí la directora podría vernos, además tu y yo tenemos algo de lo que seguir hablando. - El mayor se mostró insistente, el otro solo hizo un mohín con la boca y se dispuso a seguirlo.

\- Vamos.

. . .

El par de chicos ingresaron al gimnasio dirigiéndose directo a los camarines, al entrar el peliverde se sentó en una de las bancas que había, el otro se mantuvo de pie apoyándose en una de las paredes y cruzándose de brazos mientras comenzaba a hablar.

\- Y bien, ¿En qué estábamos esta mañana?

\- Sully, no pretendas ser mas idiota de lo que ya eres. - Rió con burla

\- Hey, ¿Por qué lo dices? - Protestó

\- Porque no captas algo tan simple como el hecho de que me gustas. - Mike bajó la mirada mas que todo por vergüenza al decir tal declaración. Sully quedó algo atónito, pero por alguna razón no le sorprendió del todo saber sobre dichos sentimientos, mas bien le sorprendió que su compañero se lo haya dicho de forma tan ligera.

\- ¿Hablas en serio?

\- No torpe, estoy bromeando. ¿Tú que crees? - Respondió con un tono sarcástico que hizo que Sullyvan soltara una pequeña carcajada.

\- Ok, ok ya comprendo. Bueno, a decir verdad me sorprende que te hayas animado a decírmelo - Admitió mientras se acercaba al peliverde.

\- ¿De veras? Pfft, puedo manejar sentimientos así. Además... ehh, S-sully, ¿Qué haces? - El chico se exaltó al notar la peligrosa cercanía que tenía con el mas alto, este lo había prácticamente acorralado y se acercaba cada vez mas a su rostro.

-¿No quieres saber que es lo que pienso yo al respecto? - Susurró delicadamente al oído del otro.

\- B-bueno, yo, si, no lo sé... - Toda la calma que había logrado mantener desaparecía poco a poco con cada aproximación, Mike tenía las mejillas completamente enrojecidas y comenzaba a enredarse con sus palabras.

\- Quizás esto pueda responder a tal duda. - Y acto seguido Sullyvan tomó por el mentón a su compañero para brindarle un apasionado beso, el chico hizo de todo, desde jugar con su lengua hasta morder sus labios. Era algo que le divertía y estaba disfrutando, ¿Por qué no seguir con más?

El mayor alzó a su acompañante haciendo que este se aferrara con las piernas a su cadera. Sin darse cuenta Mike se estaba dejando llevar por aquel largo beso que todavía no finalizaba, el mas grande aprovechó la situación para seguir manteniendo ese clima seductivo.

\- S-sully, ya es suficiente. - Dijo al notar una mano intrusa queriendo bajar el cierre de su pantalón.

\- Deja que continúe - Susurró en su oído mientras repartía besos en esa zona y luego bajaba por su cuello añadiendo pequeñas mordiditas.

Mike se aferraba cada vez mas al chico, le rodeaba fuertemente con sus brazos mientras trataba de no gemir, cosa que se le hizo imposible cuando se percató de que Sully había dejado al descubierto su miembro y poco a poco comenzó a masturbarlo con una mano mientras que con la otra subía su camisa, llegando a jugar con sus pezones.

No sabía exactamente como reaccionar, la mente del menor estaba completamente en blanco y solo disfrutaba de cada roce y cada beso fuertemente anhelado, tanto era el deseo por obtener mas que incluso lo llevo a pedirselo. - Sully... s-sigue - Dijo entre jadeos, el peliazul esbozó una sonrisa pícara, sintiéndose triunfante optó por desvestir a su ahora pareja y bajar sus pantalones para que estos no interfieran. Iba a entrar en él.

Luego de preparar la delicada entrada, Sullyvan posó su miembro en esta, antes de entrar tuvo el gesto de preguntar al menor si estaba listo, obtuvo una respuesta afirmativa y tras oírla dio la primera estocada.

\- Mng... ha... - Lanzó un fuerte gemido que en un principió trató inútilmente de contener. Sentía dolor, mas no quería quejarse, se mordió fuertemente el labio mientras el otro chico continuaba moviéndose.

Eran movimientos lentos y suaves, tras el curso de unos minutos Mike se acostumbró a la sensación y ya no sentía dolor, este fue reemplazado por un placer que le tenía hipnotizado al punto de suplicar por mas.

Sully se percató de eso y comenzó a acelerar el ritmo, cada vez iba mas y mas rápido, los jadeos entre ambos se hacían escuchar e iban al unísono. Finalmente, llegó el momento en donde ambos debían terminar, el peliazul le hizo saber que pronto acabaría, Mike hizo lo mismo y tras una última estocada ambos acabaron llegando al punto mas alto del éxtasis.

Durante unos segundos no hubo palabras, solo jadeos y miradas, estas últimas expresaban un sin fin de pensamientos y sentimientos que quedaron mas que definidos. Sully posó sus labios con la mayor de las delicadezas sobre la frente del menor, este cerró los ojos al recibir el dulce beso y sonrió a gusto.

Ninguno era capaz de romper aquel silencio, porque a diferencia de otros, este no era incómodo. Este silencio expresaba muchas cosas, decía miles de palabras, palabras que indicaban sentimientos fieles y puros.

Era una de las muchas formas de decir _**"Te amo"**_


End file.
